


Got What We Wanted

by katiekat784



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only deny and ignore certain things for so long. At some point, the truth has to come out. This is that time for them, whether they want it to be or not. Rated T for themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got What We Wanted

Got What We Wanted

They were in an old classroom, discussing what had happened with one of his students this morning, when she stopped in mid sentence.

"Joe," She started, hesitantly.

He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. "There's something that's been off with you, lately."

Surprisingly, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he asked her. "You've noticed?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Of course I've noticed I'm your friend, it's my job to notice these things. And when I say it's my job, I do mean it both literally and figuratively."

The corners of his mouth turned downwards. "I've just been feeling different, lately."

She eyed him, suspiciously. "Different how?"

He shrugged, in an attempt to make the conversation more nonchalant. "It's difficult to explain. A few things have come to my attention, and I see them differently than I would two weeks ago."

Two weeks ago. Two weeks ago was when Rachel confronted her about their "friendship" and told her what it really was. Two weeks ago was when she thought that something had changed between them. Two weeks ago was when she (no matter how many times she'd denied it) finally admitted to herself that her feelings for him had turned from platonic to something else, something she wasn't really capable of admitting, yet.

"Abby?" His questioning voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh," she responded, blinking a couple of times.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, distracted by the hand that now rested on her shoulder and the tingling feelings that shot through her like bolts of electricity.

As she stared into his beautiful sea blue eyes, longing, concern and adoration coated them. She knew that she needed to look away but she couldn't.

"Stop," she demanded, after a few minutes of silence.

"Stop what?" He asked, a ghost of a smirk played on his inviting lips.

Breaking their eye contact, she shook her head, trying to stop the thought that entered her mind. "Stop looking at me like that."

As if he could read her mind, his smirk stretched across his face. "And how exactly am I looking at you?"

"Joe," she exclaimed, irritated.

"Abby," he responded, inching closer to her.

She was getting more and more frustrated as the seconds ticked by and the smirk that kept increasing on his lips wasn't helping.

Suddenly, he leaned in even further. "Tell me Abby, is the way I'm looking at you bothering you or is the problem that it's not."

She stood her ground, trying to hold on to the last string of denial that she had. "Don't kid yourself."

"Why won't you open up and see what's right in front of you?" He questioned, his demeanor changing.

"There's nothing there to see, at least not from where I'm seeing it." She answered quietly, not even believing herself.

He pulled back, frustrated and a little disappointed. "Damn it, Abby."

"Now who's frustrated?" She asked with a smirk of her own but it died the second she saw the look in his eyes.

"You know what, forget it." He said, angrily and got up to walk away.

Before, he could reach for the door handle; she had gripped his arm and spun him to face her.

"You don't just get to taunt me, and walk away when I decide to play the game." She told him, agitated.

"Oh, so now this is a game!" He exclaimed.

"You're the one trying to get me mad! Why, Joe?" she asked, exasperated.

"Because Abby, it's the only way to get you to say something you actually mean." He answered her, defeated.

She shook her head. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is." He stated, staring at her intensely, again.

Finally, everything became too much, too intense, and something inside of her snapped. She didn't know who initiated it, but their lips crashed onto each other. It wasn't a fairy-tale kiss, far from it. It was a teeth crashing, lip biting, forceful, passionate kiss.

Somehow, he had gotten her up against the wall. Her head knocked back, the whole time their lips never unlocked. She let her tongue graze the roof of his mouth while his arms grabbed her ass. She unconsciously wrapped both legs around his waist. Their lips unlocked and before she could take a breath, he was sucking on the base of her neck. She withered and he sucked harder. There was sure to be a hickey in the morning but she didn't care. She was more concerned with trying to lift his shirt without him stopping his ministrations. She gave up trying and before she succumbed to the heavenly feelings that he was giving her, she thought about how he really was skilled with his tongue.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the buzz of her phone but she wasn't fully aware of it or anything for that matter. In that moment, she was having trouble trying to breathe, thinking wasn't a possibility.

She wasn't sure if she dragged him up to her or if he decided that he had enough of her neck but his ministrations stopped and his soft, perfect lips reunited with hers again. Vanilla was the thought that bounced through her head. He tastes like vanilla and coffee.

Suddenly, the bell rang and they jumped apart. It was as if that noise was the one thing that could've broken the spell they seemed to have been put under. She heaved, struggling to breathe and process what the hell just happened. The sound of her heart hammering in her chest and the blood rushing through her ears weren't helping, either. The noises made it almost impossible for her to think. If she would've looked him, she would've noticed his chest was heaving as well but she didn't, she completely avoided the eyes that she knew were on her.

She let out a breath of relief when there was a knock on his office door. "I have to go."

"Abby, what was that?" He asked breathlessly, ignoring her attempt to avoid the conversation.

"A mistake," she blurted and regretted the words the second they left her mouth.

He took a step back, as if she had struck him. "Is that what you think this was?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, once again cursing her mouth.

When she looked up, she averted her gaze to avoid his eyes.

"I..." he started but stopped, as if he couldn't bear to say anything else.

He turned around, opened the door and left before either one of them could say anything more.

She was left standing there for a moment, before she ran to catch up to him. She barely noticed the girl waiting by the door.

"Joe, wait!" She yelled, as he made his way down the grand hall.

He kept going, not turning back to look at her or to stop. She yelled his name again, and again, not registering or caring about the curious stares and whispers of the onlookers.

She was about half way down the hall when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Rachel, let me go! I need to talk to him."

"No, you need to calm down." Her sister told her, still tightly gripping her arm.

"Rachel, you don't understand, I... he..." she faltered, distraught.

Rachel let go of her arm and gestured for her younger sister to follow her. "Come and we'll talk in my office, away from curious ears."

It was then when Abby realized the scene that had been played out in the grand hall, in front of quite a few students who were trying to enjoy their lunch.

She followed her sister, mutely, as they made their way to Rachel's office.

Rachel shut the door and sat beside her sister, who had slumped down on the couch. "What happened, Abby?"

She placed her head in her hands and groaned. "I'm an idiot, a heartless, cowardly, idiot."

"Abby, its okay." Her sister's voice helped soothe her, as she explained what had happened.


End file.
